


Monster

by QueenMissFit



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Immortal Reader, Late Night Chats, Morals, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 16:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: Questions of morality with a morally confused couple made of two lost souls; one the strongest man and the other a woman who has almost no ways to be killed.





	Monster

It was late on a Friday night. Most people were out clubbing; drinking, dancing and just reveling in their freedom. Meanwhile, Shizuo; an ex-bartender and his best friend, his only friend, and co-worker, another bodyguard for Tom Tanaka; Y/N L/N. They were sat on the sidewalk across from a bar that they had been kicked out of because of a bar fight that had trashed the place because Shizuo had been aggravated by Izaya once again. Both of them were smoking as they looked at the rubble of the establishment that had been full of life only an hour before.

Without looking away the female asked her friend, "Hey Shizuo, I gotta question for you. Willing to answer?"

"Sure," He replied curtly without looking at her either.

"Do...Do you ever feel like a monster? 'Cause I sure as hell do."

Only then did Shizuo look at his friend, flicking his cigarette in front of him and putting it out with the toe of his shoe.

"Shizuo, I'm so tired of people hating me. Hating you. Hating us. All of it's just because we're different. I made my peace that I would never get the normal life long ago. I would never marry a guy who likes me and treats me well. I won't ever get to have a couple of snot-nosed brats screaming 'round the house. I won't ever get to go clubbing with the girls. I won't get to be...normal," She sniffled, "I'm not upset. I just- Just...I don't want to be a monster anymore Shizuo," She ended with a sigh before putting out her cigarette in a similar fashion to Shizuo.

Shizuo only then looked away from her before sighing as well. He then took his packet of cigarettes from inside his vest and offered one to Y/N. She took one, closing her eyes and pulling a lighter from her vest to light both of their cigarettes. As she did so Shizuo contemplated Y/N's past or what he knew of it.

As a child she had been abused in many ways, her body damaged over and over. As a teenager she had changed herself to be like everyone else or at least she had tried but it hadn't worked out. So she had fled away from her home to Ikebukuro. She had been forced into the red light district due to lack of money. It was working as a hooker and standing over the bodies of several gang members in an alleyway where she had met Tom who had hired her to be his bodyguard alongside Shizuo. Since then they had been unstoppable and slowly he had fallen in love with his female counterpart.

"Shizuo? You never answered my question."

He inhaled the smoke from his cigarette before looking at her and answering, "Yeah. Sometimes but then I realise that if I am a monster, how come a girl as pretty as you comes anywhere near me."

"Probably cause we work together."

He choked on the smoke before nudging her in the ribs with his elbow as he turned to look back at the rubble, laughing along as she did.

Slowly she stopped and after taking another puff she responded, "Well you're one of the kindest guys I know and you helped me all that time ago. You helped protect me."

"Pretty sure you can protect yourself."

"True," she acknowledged whilst nodding her head slowly in thought, "I mean what's the use in self-defense when the only guy who can possibly kill me is sat right next to me and is a massive grouchy teddy bear."

"Fuck off Y/N."

"No but seriously if it weren't for people knowing of your strength or even just not using it much, you could go live a normal life."

"What do you mean?"

"You could go and get out of here. Move far away from Ikebukuro and get a job because you know that if Tom wouldn't help you I would go back to...that job and look for a hacker to change your record. Then you could work, buy a nice place and find a nice girl to settle down with."

He looked at her once more, "You would do that for me? You would go back to the slums and the red light district just for me?"

"'Course."

"Why?"

She looked at him as well, a cigarette dangling from her fingers. Y/N tossed it into the street and answered him whilst gazing intently into his eyes, "Because you saw me as more than a monster. You saw me as beautiful and normal when no one else would. Even Tom fears me because he knows that I'll live far longer than him. One day I could just murder him when he lays in bed with a nice old woman with the grand children sleeping next door whilst I look the same as the day he found me. But you never have looked at me with fear in your eyes."

They just sat in silence as they looked at each other before Shizuo's gaze lingered to her lips before Y/N looked away, "Whereas I am stuck here. Well until I get to the point where my non-aging becomes noticeable then I move and never return."

"Like I would let you go without me. We're a team Y/N."

"Yeah, great team. World's strongest man and an ex-hooker who can't die in theory and won't age also in theory. Fantastic. Really. Can't wait until they break out the superhero comics about us."

"Y/N be serious. I would go with you."

"Why?"

"So we can be a freak show together."

"Yeah but why? No point you declaring our non-negotiable partnership to the rest of the world when you can go be in love with some other girl."

"DAMMIT WOMAN I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE WHEN I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" His rage was punctuated by a guttural growl as he pulled on his dyed hair.

They sat in silence, the only sounds being the panting of an agitated Shizuo and the exhale of Y/N's breath before Y/N stated, "God we're fucked up, huh? A monster and a gifted man who are in love with each other. Fucking fantastic."

"...You love me too?"

Y/N sighs, "'Course dumbass. Now, wanna kiss me and then go for a drink someone else?"

"Okay but before that," he drawled, pulling her chin gently to face him with a wicked grin on his face, "Your place afterwards or mine?"

"It's the same place. At least now I won't need to sleep on the lumpy ass couch."

He then pulled her into a kiss, wrapping an arm around her neck as she clutched at his shirt and vest.


End file.
